


One More Day

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [8]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Short, Whining, Zach is so whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: No clue where this came from. Just woke up this morning and this kinda wrote itself. I might do more silly Christmas shorts.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> No clue where this came from. Just woke up this morning and this kinda wrote itself. I might do more silly Christmas shorts.

"Can't you just stay for one more day?" Zach hated the whine in his voice but he couldn't help it. It would be the last time they'd see each other that year. With Christmas less than a week away, he was set to fly home and spend the holidays with his family while Owen was to return to the island and spend the holiday with the girls.

To say Zach was jealous was completely wrong. He wasn't jealous. Oh no. Because that wasn't a strong enough concept. He was dramatically jealous and envious that his very much a secret and older boyfriend wasn't going to be with him. Because it was just stupid and unfair and totally fucked up that Zach couldn't just waltz right in to his parents home with Owen right behind him. Yeah, that was totally a good idea. He was totally going to do that!

"We're not going to do that." Owen said sternly as he grabbed his bag.

Zach tilted his head. "Do what?"

Owen smiled, practically reading the younger man's mind. "I'm not crashing your family Christmas."

Zach frowned and crossed his arms, pouting. "Why not?"

"No." Owen shook his head. "You're not ready."

Zach sighed dramatically and deflated. He dropped his gaze to the floor and continued to pout. "Then I'll just skip Christmas and go home with you."

Owen dropped his bag and stepped closer. He wrapped his arms around Zach and held him close. He kissed the top of Zach's head and for a moment, just breathed him in. "You have no idea how good that sounds." He finally said, his voice soft.

Zach buried his head against him and closed his eyes.

"But…"

Zach sighed deeply and pulled away far enough to look up at him. "I knew that was coming."

Owen smiled and dipped his head forward enough to touch his forehead to Zach's. "You don't want to ruin Gray's Christmas." Zach opened his mouth slowly, like he was going to argue, and Owen cut him off. "You love your brother and don't even try to deny it."

Zach let out a groan and pushed away from Owen. "Fine!" He snapped. "Just go home and leave me here by myself!"

Owen let out a laugh. "Stop being so dramatic. It's only a couple weeks and then…" He stopped as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and checked the notification. His eyes widened for a moment and then he let out a laugh.

Zach watched him curiously and tilted his head. "What?"

Owen shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked across the small dorm room. He stopped in front of the single window and grabbed the curtains. He pulled them open, revealing a swirl of white. "A freak blizzard seems to have grounded my flight."

Zach's eyes widened and he dashed to the window. He pressed his face to the quickly freezing glass panes. The snow was quickly covering everything in its path. "It was supposed to be like an inch."

Owen nodded his head and leaned back a bit. He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well…" He shrugged. "Looks like you're stuck with me for another day."

Zach pulled away from the window. He let the curtain fall and practically jumped at Owen. "I always get my way." He announced defiantly.

"Yes, you do."


End file.
